


Snow Under

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Intersex Shiro (Voltron), Knight Keith (Voltron), Knight Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 暴风雪小木屋sex
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 12





	Snow Under

决定是Shiro做出的，不是第一次或最后一次。他从未见过暴风雪，乐观地认为，一点冒险或许值得。走进雪山之前，他们刚刚同远东的部族缔结盟约，为避开帝国眼目而择抄山道。Thace警告别在风雪中迷失道路，雪下的尸体等到开春才有机会发现，雪下的熊则不会让他们等那么久。

Shiro因疲惫眼圈发乌，礼貌地没有多言。Keith咕嘟嘟在喝羊奶。

马摩拉成员在营地里走来走去，尾巴甩动，与他们庞大健硕的体型相比，兄弟俩就像两个误闯进狼窝的孩子。Thace正收起一卷长长的、边缘缀着花纹的织布，那是他们自阿尔提亚带来的礼物其一。“如果可以，最好不要冒险。”他皱眉道。

“这又不仅仅是为了我们，”Keith抢先一步说，“不快些回去，谁知道迦拉人还能惹出什么事端？”

Shiro扭过头去看他年轻的兄弟，为他严肃嘴唇上一圈白绒奶皮好笑。人们会以为，Keith是不在乎他人性命遑论自己性命的那类狂徒，但了解他的人知道只后者为真。他拍拍弟弟肩膀，衣料下肌肉紧绷戒备，他叹了口气，借机为对方轻轻按摩，揉开那些僵硬的结。Keith靠向他触碰，但神色未变。Shiro讨了他手里羊奶来喝。

Kolivan为他们选了两匹马，尽管披着借来的毛皮斗篷，Shiro皮甲下的身体仍冷得阵阵抽搐，右肩以下，不属人类的重量反倒感觉空荡荡的。Keith小声咒骂这鬼天气，说剑都会被冻碎在剑鞘里。

一路尽是雪，他们避免注视莹莹发亮的地面太久，以防得上雪盲，“那是被夜的虫子咬了眼睛”，Thace曾刻薄地说过，明显因Kolivan支持二人决定感觉不快。Shiro暗自觉得他俩十分好笑。他扭头搜寻Keith的身影，其实根本用不着去找，对方永远在半个马身之外，警觉的眺望松间残雪，似乎真的担心林中会有熊。

“我快感觉不到手指头了。”回过头发现Shiro看自己，他却这么说，嘴角歪了歪。

“想想火，还有Coran的炖菜，也许能暖和点。”Shiro提议。

“天啊你是说有松毛虫和熊爪的那个？我现在更冷了。”

Shiro哈哈大笑，天光为蓬松的雪面投射出水一样的波辉，雪地上仅有马儿们时而交汇的蹄印。他回过头发现Keith目不转睛看着他。也许是脸上的疑惑惊动对方。

“我很久没见你这样笑过了。”他静静说。

周围如此寂静。自从Shiro打帝国回来，他们忙于要务，交谈仅仅在人声鼎沸的餐桌旁，Shiro趁倒酒的时机问Keith一些琐事，Keith回答得别扭，这令他有些沮丧。年少时他们几乎无话不谈，兄弟年轻热烈的崇敬扑在他身上，似乎坚信Shiro对他从不隐瞒。现在，Keith那明显满腹心事的神情闪现一忽，很快他回头假装去看Hunk拿着肉串同Lance耍宝。

Shiro喝下甘美如蜜的葡萄酒，却觉得嘴里毫无滋味。他并不在乎Keith有事瞒着他，他只是不希望对方难过。有的时候，Keith看上去是那么难过。

一捧雪从枝杈摔落，惊到了Shiro的马，他安抚坐骑以免她失足踩进某个兔子洞里。Keith没有注意这小插曲，他盯着山顶的云看。

“那不是雪云，对吗？”Keith问道。寒冷令Shiro四肢僵直，右手义肢是轻薄如纸的曜铁，但此刻就像铅袋拖坠半身，指头抖得握不紧缰绳。

他随Keith的指引眯起眼，只看到雾蓝一片的峰顶远端。Thace的警告里，雪山上的暴风雪足够掩埋有形体的大部分事物，他裹紧毛皮，只觉得越来越冷。“我们得赶快走。”“走去哪？”

马儿感知到空气里的恐怖，不安打着响鼻。他们驱使马匹小跑起来，然而积雪本就难以行进，Shiro渐渐觉得无法呼吸，似乎喉咙中结出冰粒。头顶的天空在一瞬之间沉入煤烟般的积云，寂静褪去了，森林里每一片冰封的树叶都在颤动，似乎太阳藏进无边的云层只是一瞬间的事，现在他们能听见山上传来的呼啸，凄厉更胜狼吟。暴风雪将要到来。

Shiro曾梦到雪地，在囚禁兽类的铁笼里，他也梦见雨和紫色镜子般的湖面，阿尔提亚的春季极为短暂，花草一夕衰败，剩下的时间则是等待死去的生物们生出新的呼吸。雪并不常见，地面上白霰如雾，很快化进冻土，但Shiro梦见一个雪下的男孩，他蜷缩在这冰冷坟茔中，鼻头通红，在睡梦中呢喃。

Keith乌黑的眉毛上缀满雪花。“这么下去我们走一英里不到就会冻死！”他在狂风中喊道，“我们应该找个地势高的地方挖个雪洞！”

“那马怎么办？”

“挖个大点的雪洞。”就连Keith自己应该也不相信这话。Shiro听见骨头缝吱吱作响，他感觉不到自己的脚了，糟糕的预兆，马儿轻轻的哀鸣融化入冰刀般割过脸庞的雪片。

木屋是像个奇迹一般出现在他们眼前的。

还是Keith眼尖先发现。此刻，所有声音已经彻底被风雪掩埋，Shiro只能从斗篷的缝隙中辨认出对方疯狂打着手势。在冰雪中，每多待一刻，似乎身体都有一部分失去知觉，来到门前时Shiro用尽全身力气、几乎摔下马鞍，又去拽同样已经冻僵的弟弟。马冲开屋门比他们还急切，屋里一片漆黑，同样很冷，但至少有四堵结实墙壁。

进去以后Shiro才想到万一有野兽同样躲在此处避风那他们可一个都逃不了，所幸房屋是安静的，他们顾不上黑暗，摸索一切碰得到的器具堵门，风声顿时小了下来，空气一股霉味，马已经逃到空旷的地方站着，他回头看看，Keith正和门边一堆杂货瘫在一起。

Shiro也冷得快要站不住，但支撑从马鞍摸出火石，在昏暗的室内找到壁炉，用僵死的手指生火。他试了几次，石头不断失手滑脱，他懊恼又焦急，咬紧牙不让Keith觉察到一点不对。所幸，温暖的橘色火蜥蜴还是轻轻跳上木柴。“大概是避寒用的狩猎木屋。”借着火光，他环视屋内并说道。

屋里比想象得要大，几乎没有什么内容，门口被他们拉去的是个粗糙搁架，大概原本用来放食物和弓箭。马儿们休息的地方有承重梁正好用来栓紧缰绳。

深冬已经不会再有猎人进山，所以补给品也少得可怜，仅门边一堆供马食用的干草，油纸包裹的木桶里是肉干和石头样的面包。没有水，但他们可以从屋外取来雪块。窗子下有一沓厚厚的兽皮。Shiro松了口气，他们也不需要更多了。

“别在那坐着，”他说，“过来烤火，不然你身体会被冻伤。”Keith疲惫点头，蹒跚走向火堆。Shiro拿了些草给马匹，又取几块肉干出来，无视了冰冷的面包。他考虑要不要冒险出去拿水时Keith用嘶哑声音说：我的水袋里还有水——现在也该冻成冰了，不过化开应该能喝。

他们在风雪呼啸的噪声中安静吃那点可怜的晚餐，Keith看上去胃口全无，“多少吃些，”Shiro艰难咬嚼食物并劝道。

“我知道，”火光映在对方不安的双眼里，“只是……很冷。”

他们盯着那火发呆，Shiro先是想到家里温暖餐厅和长桌，Hunk心心念念的糖浆烤饼和草莓派。之后是他们的任务，迦拉仍远在西方，然而乌云从未散去，只是一场暴风后的又一场暴风。他右侧的麻木已经转化为绳索扎捆般的痛楚，但还能忍耐，Shiro累到不想再去管看自己的身体状况，他开始后悔下令让所有骑士前往各方寻找物资军马，如果真像Keith说的那样，一日迟到就平添事端，那……

他想让自己的思虑平缓，他真的想，但被困在前所未有的暴雪之中似乎又唤起枯萎的记忆，他盯着火焰中心，看柴薪噼啪燃烧，人们总说，魔鬼最爱在火中起舞。

“Shiro？”他听见。干柴发出爆裂一声，将他们都吓了一跳。风声又大了起来。

“你脸上的表情有些可怕，”Keith说，“别担心，暴风雪持续不了很久，我们只是耽搁一会，城堡里不会出事的。”

“我知道，我知道……”Shiro点点头。突然感到手背被一只冰冷手掌覆住。

似乎所有的寒冷一下子回到他的身体，他冻得牙齿都在打颤，皮肤一阵热一阵冷。“你的手好凉，”他说，Keith愣了一下。

他抓住对方的手，放在嘴边哈气，徒劳地想让那冰冷皮肤再度温暖、回到活人的气息。“你很冷吗？”“冷透了。”Keith承认。

他意识到他们身上的雪已经化开了。冰水渗入衣服变得沉重。“得把衣服烤干。”他说。两人开始以笨拙的方式剥下湿透的衣物，一手不便，使得解开皮甲上绳结的过程痛苦又漫长。Keith四处张望，“这有毛皮”，他从墙边抱过那堆满是灰尘的皮子，从样貌来看是熊皮，散发一股淡淡兽膻味。他将最大的两张铺在地下，迫不及待窝了上去。

Shiro这才回过神，他们都赤条条的，共处一室，Keith盖着一张皮毛，起码那东西遮住他的私处。“快过来，”他皱着眉说，“这时候还有什么不好意思的？你自己说过，不暖和起来身体会冻伤。”

他的皮肤在火光辉映下是金色的，像熟麦粒和上好的橡子酒。Shiro爬过去蜷缩在Keith展开的又一张熊皮下，弟弟的个头已经比以前壮实不少，而Shiro从来是同龄人中最高大的，他们别扭地挤在一处，Shiro让Keith躺在靠火那边。

“该死的天气，”Keith在他耳边小声说，“你的脚好冰。”

“哦抱歉。”Shiro忙把不慎伸出的肢体缩回自己那端。

Keith摇摇头。“没事，靠得近一点会更暖和。”他的手臂从皮毛下伸过来横过Shiro胸膛，这拥抱看起来无辜纯洁，所以Shiro听了他的，伸手环住对方肩膀，让他轻轻靠在自己一侧。他们冰凉的膝盖和小腿也碰撞着，最后贴在一起，紧紧挨住。从对方修长身体慢慢升上的热力似乎真从相贴的皮肤渗入。

起初刺进骨缝的寒冷消解了，血液重新循环使得肌肉一阵温暖的膨胀，Shiro满足地抱紧Keith，全身因热而发麻。手指找见他的另一边髋骨，停在上面，Shiro一惊，盖住那只已经温热起来的手掌。

“感觉好一点了吗？”他问。

“很好，”Keith轻声回答，似乎快睡着了，“你呢？”

他的手臂在痛。他全身发烫发麻，开始出汗。Shiro昏沉地担心这种冷热交替是否会让他们双双染上风寒，但此时此刻实在太暖和了，他哪也不想去，只是更深埋进弟弟的黑发里。

“你的右手还是冷的。”Keith说，反手将手指缠进那只钢铁的异物中，Shiro脑子似乎被什么东西刺了一下，突然睡意全无。他挣脱对方的手。

“我想它受了冻，有些变形。”

“那你还不快点把它卸下来？”Keith半坐起来，语气里的责怪也浸泡在深切担忧之中，Shiro这才意识到对方也许一直在忧心他的状况。他咬着嘴唇没吭声，但已伸手去开始解开连接处的锁扣。那钢片焠了魔法，正像一条条冰锥从幻痛中直直游走。Keith也来帮他卸下义肢，放到一旁。Shiro将熊皮往上拉了些盖住下巴，他不愿让Keith看见那残破的部分。

Keith深深看他一眼，躺了回去。他们在各自的思绪中沉默，马们睡梦中轻轻的嘶鸣不时搅动空气。Shiro突然感到头发被抚动，发现Keith仍盯着漆黑的天花板，只是手指下意识蹭过他耳边削短的碎发。

他咽下就要到嘴边的呻吟，不愿承认自己渴望那触碰，扭动身体想藏起自己来。Keith不悦地咕哝，“别动了，毛皮会滑下来的。”他说着在Shiro身上又缠紧一点，膝盖滑上一边大腿而后搁在两膝之间，那不过是寻常举动，Shiro却浑身战栗，他微微并拢双腿，脑中如冒泡蜜浆，汗水沿体侧滑下。

“你的手还疼吗？”

他摇头，犹豫一下并撒谎“很少痛了”，Keith的下巴就在他肩膀上，那还停着一条深红、扭曲的伤疤。

“你不用把自己藏起来，”对方说，话音中埋藏的感情令他一阵愧疚，“尤其是对我……别再瞒着我了，我又不是小孩子，那条手臂让你很痛苦，对吗？”

  


Shiro曾在大雪下发现一个孩子，他在睡梦中哭泣并渐渐死去。从梦醒来，他不知道自己绝望是因为自己救不了他，还是救不了自己。

是Keith令他觉得痛苦——在他们年少一同接受训练、装作成年骑士用木剑厮打的时候，兄弟兴奋的大笑让他的心像一只高飞的鸟，他们在林间追逐。当Shiro先一步成人册封，Keith竭力掩饰神情里嫉妒和骄傲，告诉Shiro自己总有一天会超过他，成为王国最厉害的骑士。

“我毫不怀疑。”Shiro笃定地告诉他。

从什么时候开始他的目光追逐对方骑马的背影，Keith随意低头躲过一截树枝的姿态简洁优雅，正专注讲述在路途见到的能从泥土结出水晶的部族。“你认为他们会成为我们的盟友吗？”

“我们都有着同一个目标，不是吗？”Shiro回答，Keith转头和他对视，随后他们一起笑了。

那个笑容不再出现在他的弟弟脸上。火光使年轻面容蒙上忧虑的黑影，Shiro突然明白之前Keith的话。

别那么看我。他想。把全部注意力放在他身上只令他无地自容。他的残肢，他的伤疤，他被帝国磨折入泥土而重生成怪物。

我伤害了太多人。他想。只因为他们同样也要伤害我。

他又意欲逃开，Keith的膝盖还无知地顶在腿间呢。对方的坚持令他皱眉。“我已经没事了，干嘛让那些痛苦成为我们两个的？”Shiro沉声说，“你也有事情瞒着我，不是吗？我不知道是什么，就算你不愿意告诉我也没关系……我们确实都不是小孩子了，Keith。”

Keith好像才意识到他们挨得有多近。

“不管发生什么，我都和你一起，”他说，换在过去这话只是兄弟间的盟誓，但现在，它如此坦诚赤裸，几乎像一句小小的告白，“我永远和你一起。”

Shiro只觉得皮肤被火烤得刺痛。他艰难吞咽，而后才溢出一句耳语。

“女巫做了些事。”他说，“她想要毁了我。”

  


这话不完全准确。以她的话说，迦拉魔法能给予他新生，新的活力，新的人格，新的武器。在梦中，他看到大火中的狮堡，旧梦死于森林，朋友们了无生气的身体堆叠城门外。他看到城市沦陷、生灵涂炭，所有迦拉人饲喂进俘虏神经的恐怖画面。

他看到Keith。

他的弟弟死在梦中无数次，是的，但那不是唯一一件令他不愿回想的事物。他还梦见Keith的手，他的嘴唇，他抚摸自己身体犹如对待一位情人，但那炙热眼神他从未见过。仅仅是想象罢了。天啊，想象，想象令他夜不能寐，醒来时唇焦口哑，冲动如热潮滚下小腹，他羞耻地意识到自己湿着。

女巫的脸隐在草药的苦雾后面，“有时我好奇幻象中的人都看到了什么。我说过，这药非常好，非常好，”她以特有的残酷语调告知，“人类，所有的人类，即便是其中最高尚的那些，也会在里面腐烂。”

“而我猜你并不如自己想象得那样高尚，对吗？”

Shiro不知道，此刻他喉间的干渴，是出于害怕抑或渴望。

“她要我成为……”

Keith惊惧地看着他。Shiro牵起他的手，顺小腹向下，向下，滑过髋骨、鼠蹊毛丛、疲软的阳具，触上一片异样柔软黏腻。只一下，便放开。无需言语矫饰，Keith先是不能理解，紧接着他瞪大眼，脸颊涨红。

“吓到你了吗？”他问，Keith的睫毛颤动，终于敢重新抬头。

“不管你怎么样，我都爱你。”他小声说。这句话给Shiro带来的反应令他自己都不曾想，他扭动身体，可Keith牢牢握着他仅剩那只手。Shiro这才感到大腿上抵着的热，事情全乱套了，他的阴道从未被开拓过，此刻却收缩要吃，热液一点点淌出来。

他勉力夹紧双腿，被Keith以膝盖打开。“怎么了？”对方又皱起眉，“你难受吗？”Keith空出来的那只手胡乱在毛皮下摸索，Shiro忍不住叫出声来。他差点滑出垫子，Keith眼疾手快拽他回来，手指握满饱满臀肉。“你出了好多汗。”他伏在Shiro耳边说，Shiro想他离开，想他像梦里那样触碰自己，不，还是别离开的好。

当Keith另一只手放在脸侧，几乎就在手指下那块汗湿的皮肤印下一个吻，Shiro想不明白自己何以因这样温柔的表示、情动得难以复加。他认为自己是个失败的改造品，并为此暗暗庆幸。但当弟弟用小心的声音问他能不能碰，Shiro只怕他伸手就知道自己成了什么腌臜样子。

细长的指头从合紧的大腿挤进去，Keith又一次碰上那片潮热地时呻吟声大甚于他，三根手指在柔软凹陷里摸索，Keith咬着他的下巴，而Shiro张大嘴快忘了如何呼吸，任对方在脸上胡乱吮吻。他双眼半阖，感到手指探到穴口。“天啊，Shiro，我能听到你下头的声音……”Keith似乎无法忍耐般以喉音说道，“太软了……告诉我该怎么做。”

Shiro想把自己藏到毛皮下去，可Keith也在那，两人的腿黏糊糊缠在一起，“求你告诉我，Shiro，我从来没做过这些。”他的食指已经戳到Shiro阴道口里来了，那么多汁液，那么柔软、吸吮的嫩肉，也难怪他不好分清。可惜Shiro在使用第二套私处上不比他高明多少，是，他用手指开拓过自己，可两根就胀得受不了了。现在Keith顶在自己大腿上那玩意，他实在想不出最后怎么送它进去。

他的好弟弟。流着同样的血，有些同样黑发和颤抖手指的漂亮男孩，他为了一己私欲引诱他，注定要为此下地狱——也许当他抓住Keith的手抚摸自己时就注定了。Keith率先得了些要领，滑进一根手指，里头紧绷绷的、立刻将他缠住。Shiro忍不住抬起大腿：“别那么快……”

体内的东西随即抽出来，Shiro几乎下意识收紧了不想放他走。

他睁开眼，却发现Keith盯着刚刚抽出他身体的手指，那上面挂着晶亮、绵密的体液，Shiro还有点不好意思，但对方张开嘴将手指含进红润唇间，贪婪地吸舔。

Shiro耳朵烧起来，Keith眯着眼睛看他，凑过来，将舌尖伸给他。

Shiro别无选择地倾前吮住、尝到他自己，并感到手指重新插进体内，这次是两根，动作有些粗鲁，指腹刮过内壁，敏感黏膜能觉出上面经年的剑茧，Shiro呻吟着，似乎下体只泌出更多液体来润滑抚慰，第三根手指进来时Keith抵着他的额头说：“我想看看你，可以吗？”

但他的指头不肯抽出来，Shiro不要他抽出来。他也听见爱液被翻搅时咕啾响动，Keith在熊皮下动作，挪到他两腿之间，拍拍大腿内侧让他分得开点。这使得冷空气一下涌上Shiro胸膛，胸前乳粒都为冷缩紧了。他想要Keith到自己身上来，但更想要对方的皮肤和体温，“离我近一点……”他抱怨道。

“要多近？”Keith从额发下看看他，笑了笑，看上去好英俊。他在Shiro腿间俯下身，只能看见一个黑色发顶。Shiro的阴毛被呼吸吹着，一根拇指翻开隐秘的阴唇、从润液下找到并拨开那张小口，凉凉的，然后是滚烫呼吸。

“好小……Shiro，”他听见含糊的、痴迷的话语，“你这么高大又结实，这里却小得不得了，你有看过自己吗，是粉色的。”

他一定是伸出了舌头。Shiro小腹绷紧，下半身微弓，但Keith抱着他、直接贴上整张嘴吮吸起来。

他想哭，天啊他真想，他的亲弟弟正不知羞耻地亲在自己阴道口，把那些动情的证据全舔进肚子。就连一根舌头也让他这么失控，不是女巫毁了他而是他本来就坏掉，承认吧，他勾搭自己兄弟上了床，还妄想对方会给他一肚子精液。Keith一路吻着小腹爬上来，眼里闪着陌生火亮的光。他下巴亮晶晶的，全是Shiro的体液。

Shiro可悲地没法移开目光，他伸手去给他清理，又拽他下来用舌头去舔舐。对方在怀里发出放纵呻吟声，低头来吻他的嘴唇。Keith那根东西在肚子上蹭来蹭去，他明显想用一只手扶着找到正确方向，却全无头绪，Shiro还是伸下一只手去帮他。

当他引着弟弟的阴茎缓缓插进体内时，喉咙干得发痛，“我会为此受罚的。”“谁会罚你？”Keith肯定被他体内的感觉吸引了全部注意力，边吻他边随意回答，等明白过来后，他往后退了几公分来看着他。

“我知道你在担心什么，”他静静说，“但Shiro，没关系的……这很公平不是吗，我们是兄弟，我们第一次都给了彼此。”

他开始慢慢动起腰来。“教教我怎么做，Shiro……只有你能教我了，不是吗？只要我们谁也不说，没人会知道，这是我们两个的秘密。”

这不对，秘密应该是，躲在被子下交换暗恋对象的名字，是弄坏了放武器的木架而兄长装作没有看见，是被放入一块陌生器官，对那人的一切渴望却炙烫熟悉。一次林间的露营，他们聊天太尽兴而忘了要返回城堡，于是在湖边升起篝火。后半夜繁星如地下矿脉，Shiro快要睡去，却感到脸颊温软一碰。一开始只是脸颊，他没在意，也没醒，可后来那吻找上他的嘴唇，在外头近乎青涩地打转，Shiro觉得对方肯定要发现他还醒着了，只要Keith将手探进斗篷下的胸膛，感受他心跳多快多急。

他被撑开了，再多准备也缓解不了那种异样的饱胀感，此前他经受过，只有手指，那地方怎么受得了一整根老二直接捅进来？

Shiro掐着Keith的肩膀，艰难吞咽、平复痛楚，让对方也不敢妄动，“别抽出去，”他哽咽道，“停一下，但别出去。”

“好、好。”Keith可能有些慌了，抱着他的背亲他的耳朵，但Shiro颤抖着缠紧他的腰。他们贴合得不能更紧密，Shiro知道不该习惯这种感觉，但还是不可抑制觉得好幸福。

他们抱紧彼此，先专注在接吻上，舌头碰上舌头。Shiro还在勉力适应下面被撑满的感觉，他满脸通红地意识到Keith尺寸不错，这孩子才17岁，算不上发育完全，但已经插得他口水都快流出来了。

“你好烫。”他在对方脸侧低声说，是真实感受也是——某种暗示。

Keith开始没听懂，明白之后，他撑住Shiro大腿的手几乎在上头掐出红痕。

他激动地抱着Shiro两腿向上挺起来，未经人事的穴口随着每次侵入收缩，Shiro顾不得痛也顾不得背德耻辱，他开始叫，被撞得脑子昏沉，只觉对方一下下陷进身体。叫床声惊到睡梦中的马儿，令它们不悦打着响鼻，又站起来吃起墙边的草料。

蹄铁的金属声打在冻硬的土地，暴风雪狂啸击打木屋外墙，光这声音就令人身骨彻寒。然而在屋里，在这空旷、陈旧、满是灰尘的猎人木屋，Shiro却被按在地上、在一大堆皮毛里和自己的弟弟做爱，Keith操了一会就大声呻吟着扭动腰肢，抵在Shiro体内射精。就第一次来说，表现还算不赖，Shiro闭眼太久，视线里全是跳动的亮斑，他想去看Keith，并以为对方可能会想说些什么、听听Shiro的反应，但Keith什么都没说，他重重喘息着、动作迟缓缩回熊皮下，找到Shiro潮湿的腿间，并又一次热切地舔吮起来。

Shiro还没有高潮，但足够敏感，他哀叫着被Keith用舌头干，没想到对方短暂练习就熟练至此。淫猥的水声几乎只他们两个听到，他这才想到Keith还射在里头，意味着弟弟嘴巴里那些还有自己精液。“别舔了，宝贝……”他扭动屁股，被两只手掌拍了下臀肉，随即手指深深陷进去有如扣锁。

Keith小小的舌尖不停拨弄他小小穴口，更宽大的部分进去时则让他尖叫痉挛。Shiro以为自己会被舔得失禁，那样未免太过火了吧。他揪住Keith头发，想让他停下但对方恨不能把鼻子都埋进他阴唇里，之后从Shiro体内喷涌出的那些，全是难堪意外。Shiro的穴口一缩一合，不知道自柔软孔洞淌出多少爱液，他摸到Keith一脸湿，哀求他赶快停下这要命把戏。

Keith没有停。

他执拗吃着Shiro微微肿起的穴口，经过刚才一次使用和一次高潮敏感过头。他的弟弟存心折磨他，舌头乱刮，迫使他下体全尽打开，接受热乎乎、湿哒哒的亲吻吮弄。Keith还是不停下来，尽管Shiro喘得精疲力竭，他能感到大颗汗珠滚下大腿后方，又被Keith的胳膊蹭开，对方同他一样大汗淋漓。“停下……”他乞求着，但小穴那强烈反应昭示又一场高潮，这次他全无依凭，骑着对方舌头摆弄腰臀。喷得倒是没上一回多，可余韵更难以忍受。他以为Keith这次该满意了，他听见湿润嘴唇在下身“啵”的一声。

Shiro的阴茎耷拉在肚子上，前液流得到处是，Keith此前没有一点要抚慰这地方的意思，他也没太在意。

但Keith调整了一下角度，捧着他的髋骨滑进去大半舌头。

他一只手握住Shiro的阴囊，力道紧得令Shiro惊叫，然后灵巧指头缠住流水的前端，没有提醒和前戏，直接粗暴地给他手淫。这一下他像断弦的弓，失去支撑和力气，屁股不由自主抬起挺向Keith的舌头和手。Shiro高潮时狗一样流出口水来，Keith用指尖抠进精口，堵不住射出的精液，却让他敏感得掉泪，他不知道自己断续射出了多少，或者Keith的嘴巴什么时候离开他的小穴。他在弟弟身下大腿抽搐、最淫荡狼狈的样子被看了个彻底。Shiro视线模糊，一只手摸上他脸颊那片湿。

他哽咽一声，轻轻叫Keith的名字。同时感到对方阴茎重新埋了进来。

“你刚才是不是叫我……”Keith顿了一下，似乎不敢再往下说了。

似乎只有那些灼热的吻、相蹭的鼻尖和爱抚是安全的，只有性欲，原始并掺杂背伦和狂热，是他们赤裸肢体的避难所。Shiro明白Keith的小心翼翼，性是安全的但爱不是，他回应下一个吻，再下一个，“宝贝。”他含着Keith的舌尖艰难吐露。

Keith把脸埋进他颈窝，慢慢地动着腰。

“再叫我一次。”他小声要求，好像怕Shiro以外的人听见。傻男孩，风雪那么大，整座山上再没有其他人，温暖的皮毛下，只有他亲哥哥接受这淫猥交欢。“Keith，”Shiro轻轻蹭他的侧脸，耳朵相互摩挲，“宝贝……”

Keith不停爱抚他柔软腿后，骑了很长时间马，那儿的皮肤被马鞍磨得有些红肿。他插进Shiro阴道里的东西往前顶，赤裸的肩膀因此露出皮毛，临时的垫子对他们还是太小了，Shiro歪斜身体，手指陷进粗糙兽毛，Keith趴在他胸口，在这弯扭的姿势里以他的腰为支点。壁炉里，火苗晃动，爆裂的火星溅上地面，差点烧上Shiro的头发。他扭了扭头，一边乳房被含进对方嘴巴里，本来那儿只是冷和瑟缩，突然滚上唇齿，仿佛电流从那一小粒刺入小腹。

Shiro去抓Keith的头发，闷闷哼叫，直到对方过来用吻安慰。Keith太擅长使用他的嘴了，Shiro不敢想他还能用这根舌头对他做出什么事。算了，还有什么事没做过？

“你说得对……”Keith的呻吟声破了音，臀部滚动，蹭进内壁深处让他脚趾紧扣，“我们都会受惩罚，天啊，绝对会。”

“你好大。”Shiro却呜咽着，感受对方老二在甬道里的鼓胀，汗水从Keith扣在腿根的手掌淌下，分不清是谁的，一直流到臀缝，令他汗毛倒竖。Keith的手从垫子上摸索到他的，牢牢握住，

颀长身体突然盖上来，汗水流到Shiro眼里，看不清他的动作。但右肢上柔软触觉，和之前的记忆重合，他努力低下头去，看到Keith将嘴唇合在一片断处已愈的深红皮肉，伸出舌头，舔过那片丑陋的伤口。

“Keith——”他瞪大眼，眼球仍被汗液刺痛，不断分泌泪水。可Keith仍在吻：残损的、坑洼的、难看的伤疤。从帝国回来，这是他带回的唯一物事，他的一部分则永远留在斗兽场的肮脏泥土。最深的夜里，

Shiro还能听到那万年积存的鲜血和低语，他不过是成为了其中一个庸常的碎块，

他还想叫对方的名字，声音却被一大声撕心裂肺的抽噎哽住。自己最爱的人啊，在他最引以为耻的伤口之上，Keith不知道他是以什么样子出现在Shiro的梦中，有时，他在幻象中沉默地流泪，似乎对兄长的惨状无限怜悯。

Keith一点点吻过那根残肢所有的伤疤，皮肤下明显的断骨，蛛网般的瘢痕，他用鼻尖和脸颊在上面磨蹭，嘴唇上呢喃震动皮肤，可Shiro太过震惊以至不能听清。Keith抬起脸来看看他，那神情中的不确定和、火焰般的赤诚足够将他击碎。

Shiro伸手去搂他的脖子。“用力点。”话语在喉咙里像毒液。他缠紧对方的阴茎，将两腿分得更大。

“Shiro，你还好吗——”“用力。”Shiro催促他，挺腰向上迎合，他们都能听见他下体吸吮的水声。Keith眉头紧蹙，不像是在场旖旎性爱中途而像在议事堂和他争执。

“别以为你装作不在意就能把我吓走。”

Shiro狼狈地笑了一声。“我不觉得有任何事能吓到你。”

他的深处被缓缓分开，没有人被允许进到过那种地方，但肿胀感是好的，令人满足，好像Keith轻易就能填补他一切空虚。他喜欢对方不熟练动着腰的那种方式，把他撞得有点痛，但Keith在情动中不停叫他，还有方向完全不对、发泄般的吻，牙齿叼住他的脖颈和肩膀，Shiro本以为Keith只是没控制力气，在几下特别凶狠的顶撞后才意识到对方真的想咬。

他一条大腿被以个难受姿势打开固定着，肌腱撕扯尖叫，但几寸之上、湿热的阴道里被操弄不停，他的身体被痛和快感困惑，摇摇晃晃几乎劈成两半，一半被嚼吃进Keith白齿红唇，一半被插弄着达到高潮。

也许，Shiro的肢体大脑为了一点快感背叛他，不然为什么Keith咬他越凶、禁锢他酸麻大腿越用力，他就越融化进这猛烈交合中，越淫荡向对方打开臣服。Keith甚至呻吟着用沾满他体液的手指捣弄他的后穴，Shiro一开始微微扭动身体有些抗拒，但一个用上舌头的深吻令他脚趾紧绷、隐忍着前头被填满而后穴插进手指。

这一次又是内射。

Shiro有点意识到这是最最错误的举动了，但他无法警告，微弱的挣扎被弟弟怀抱腰间的姿势消解。Keith没一点要抽出去的意思，这种时候，他力气竟然大得将Shiro下半身微微抬起、合在自己私处。射精时他先是无声喘气，接着下意识晃动臀部、好更深嵌进Shiro体内并哭叫呻吟，谁能想到这坏脾气骑士在床上动静这么大。

Shiro等他射完心焦如焚，他尽量温柔地推开瘫倒身上的弟弟，将他还埋在自己体内那根一点点抽出来，过程令人煎熬，Keith摆明不肯合作，像极护食野猫，Shiro只好边亲他分散注意力边慢慢动作。他收缩内壁，一小股液体果然从甬道淌出，滑下有些外翻的阴唇直到后穴。两次内射，他流出来的精液都快把小小阴唇裹住。用手指去勾还含在里面那些，胸口小猫却动了起来：“在做什么？”

他抬起身往下看。Shiro不由脸热。“别看我。”他手指还插在阴穴里，进也不是出也不是，最后一横心拔出来，又一股精液咕噜滚下，他屁股快湿透了。

Keith目不转睛。

“这都是我弄的吗？”他似乎不敢相信，语调点点颤抖，视线却还落在哥哥颤动粉红的阴唇上。Shiro身任骑士那点无谓尊严终于要被消磨殆尽了，他想保持镇定，想张嘴委婉地训诫自己的兄弟和同袍。“射在里面有点……不太好，”他看着别处轻声说，“如果我怀孕该怎么办？”

Keith没应声，反倒伸手拨开他私处褶皱，将拇指尖轻抵进去，并非插入，只是个按揉的动作，之后两指分开，带着阴口微张。被用这种眼神——赤裸裸沾满情欲——注视还是没法令人习惯。性爱后的疲惫涌上来，汗水变冷使Shiro打着寒噤。“过来，”他张开手，“这地方太冷了。”对方终于听话了，斜倚进他的臂弯。

“你听到我说的了吗，Keith？我……我们在做的这件事终究不太对，别人也不会理解的。”

“好了，我明白的。只要我们不说，谁都不会知道。”Keith搂着他的腰，手指在温暖皮肤上轻轻划动。Shiro想将皮毛往上扯扯，苦于手被Keith的脑袋占住。但对方好像清楚他的想法般为他们掖了掖被子。

Shiro想找些圆滑的言辞，可能想到的话都坚硬笨拙、带着太多棱角。他向来擅于看透人心，在他人情绪的迷宫中留下线头，还算容易，可此时浮沉迷雾是他自己、和亲生兄弟的爱欲。他们已越过太多界限，Shiro知道决计再不可能回去了。即使瓦罐被修补完全，其中清水也早就消失无踪。

“我们只做这一次，好吗？”他听见自己空洞地说，“就这一晚……我不会后悔，Keith，只是我们真的不能这样下去。”

出乎意料地，Keith点了点头。

“就这一晚。”他犹豫地重复一遍，埋在Shiro颈窝，一只手却抚上Shiro赤裸的右肢。他的指尖好烫。

当Keith第一次吻上Shiro的断臂，他只能极力忍住不要流泪，但此刻在弟弟保护的怀中，他们一同注视火光舔上那饱受折磨的皮肤，被金属和魔法无数次磨损破裂、又缓慢愈合的旧疤，Keith美丽的手指温柔描画着波形的纹路，皮肉愈合后的样子并不平整，大多时候Shiro习惯了将它藏进连他自己都讨厌的义肢内，不让别人看见，隔绝那些怜悯、惊叹和关心。

Keith抚摸它，像抚摸Shiro身上任何一个部分。他的手指不带小心或好奇，只是感受，连接，触碰。

“我吓到你了吗？”Shiro问，更多是在打趣。这个时刻他能坦然开自己的玩笑。Keith摇了摇头。

“你不是说，没有事物能吓到我。”他说，扭头来看Shiro。他们静静对视片刻，在彼此眼睛中看见微弱火星。

马儿们躺到了地上，靠在彼此身体睡去。他们也在用体温取暖。但Shiro想要的比仅仅体温更多。

他主动过去亲吻怀里男人，那只手滑下去，来到腿间，探进那濡湿一片。

“既然只有一晚，我们最好别浪费时间了。”Keith在他嘴唇喃喃着，翻身压上来时Shiro将皮毛拽过他们头顶。

某一难言时刻，他一只赤足探出皮毛，苍白的、汗津津的，足尖随厚重熊皮下的喘息绷紧，又很快被兄弟捞回毛毯内。Keith低语他这样可能会着凉，但Shiro知道对方根本不在乎什么寒冷，该死，他在他体内热得Shiro意乱情迷。

皮毛也无法完全盖过Shiro高大身躯，半张脸露在外面，随时在寒冷空气和炽热体温间浮潜，Keith倒能安全裹在盖毯下，趴到Shiro胸口，门齿碾过乳尖，令他大腿环紧弟弟的瘦腰。

躲在方寸空间，好像就能躲过神的窥看，他们交缠肢体是彼此的钟摆，渴望何其漫长，如石臼下的浆果淌出汁液。Shiro从未计算过自己压抑这份感情多少年岁，在他意识到的时候，为时已晚。

  


Keith几乎错过他的册封礼。

和他同岁的人们，有的说他再不可能。小话只存在墙缝后和窗台下，谁也不敢当着Keith的面讲，特别是他们都知道他对着骑士团长脸上打了一拳以后。Keith的成长过程中，不缺流言和小话，他们说，他是迦拉人杂交出的恶种；他们说，他能被狮堡容忍这么久，还不是因为Shiro。

Allura会制止这些流言，但Keith不在乎。Lance拿这事开玩笑时他猛拍对方后脑勺。册封礼在一周之后，大概只是简单仪式，餐桌上多几道牛肉菜肴，Keith自然也该死地不在乎这些。当他们还处在和平时期，骑士册封的典礼更加庄重奢侈，几年一次王宫设下春宴，到温暖明亮的外庭布置长桌，人们在落日余晖中饮酒欢笑。

Shiro处在其中，光华夺目，最明亮的一颗星星。他和每个人谈天，不会严肃到像是临场说教，又不至轻浮到像在和他们调情，他能轻易融入人群之中，然而没有人会错认他的身影。葡萄酒带来的醺醺然令所有人都挺快活，Keith不能免俗，为Hunk和阿鲁亚人的笑话哈哈大笑。星光和夕照之中，他似乎看见Shiro转过头来，望着他。

骑士们利用自己的宴会，去收取一些无伤大雅的好处，是心照不宣习俗。那晚Keith倒在床上知道自己第二天肯定头痛欲裂，窗子却突然打开，一个男人跳进来，“别，别摸刀，是我。”

他太明白Keith的习惯才会这么说，又傻兮兮地低低发笑。房间狭窄，对方走近时Keith嗅见酒和性事气味。他着恼地将薄毯拽过身体。

“是那个金发的女孩？”他问。Shiro笑着摇头，神情有些得意。

“那个棕发的男孩。”他说，走向墙边木架。“你还回来做什么？我以为你要在外面待整夜。”“这事也没你想得那么有意思。”“别撒谎。”

Shiro大笑，不置可否。“你干嘛来我房间？大门又没关。”Keith不太自在。对方脸颊边的红和解开的领口那么耀眼，他不能再看。

“来找点水喝。”Shiro说着，从架子上拿水罐倒了满满一杯。

城堡里到处都有饮水用的泉眼。Keith根本不相信他。“你该赶快回去休息。”

“睡不着吗？”Shiro先一步看出他的窘况，温和地回应。

这仍是他的Shiro，永远无私、洞悉人心。Keith已经快要忘记那天他是怎么回答。他们聊了很久，Shiro像来时一样轻手轻脚离去，留下Keith在毯子下，想着他脸颊的粉红。

他们聊的是很重要的事，战争，未来，梦。他们聊的是很不重要的事，喜欢的男孩，葡萄酒的滋味，再讲一遍就没趣了的笑话。Shiro把月光带进室内，当他离去，夜晚则趁虚而入，一片雾茫茫的黑暗。他们曾经在森林里扎营，整夜被蚊虫叮咬，说些不着边际的傻话，篝火温暖脚趾和笑声。

然而看着Shiro在星空下的睡脸——Keith几乎无法抑制，别担心，他做不出什么坏事，他只敢吻一吻，想象那双唇也会向着自己张开、吮上温热的舌尖。那时他对吻、爱情的想象还是青涩狭窄，趁对方熟睡，他溜到远远的树后抚慰自己，抚摸刚吻过兄长那张嘴唇并，射到手心。

也许，违背伦常的自渎和事后羞耻地在湖水里清洗，还是会遭点报应的。第二天他发起烧，Shiro吓坏了，送他回城堡去找Sam和Coran。回程上他们共乘一匹马，Keith昏昏沉沉窝在Shiro胸口，听他轻声说会没事的，再坚持一下。他结实的手臂紧紧环Keith腰间，斗篷遮住两个人的身躯，使他感到那么安全又温暖。

别人也问过Keith，册封那天，你想找个什么样的床伴？别错过机会，荣耀时刻，所有人都为你们迷狂，没人会拒绝，没人会不想要你。

Shiro不想要他。Keith甚至无法因这个念头感到苦涩。他习惯注视兄弟的身影，被他照看、爱护，Shiro并不当他是个孩子，但他同样不会再给他更多。如果非要选择，Keith宁愿坐到最高的窗台上，双脚悬空，将他闭上眼睛想到的那些事扔进茫茫夤夜、在土地和石头上摔个四分五裂。

Keith的秘密是，他也曾幻想在册封那夜，喝足了酒鼓足了勇气，爬到哥哥的窗台上，穿过黑夜、恐惧和月光，去给他一个吻。不要别的，一个吻就足够了。不像大众以为，Keith其实非常聪明，他能清楚判别出那些永远不会得到的事物，并说服自己从此不要付诸太多痴心。

或者，他以为自己能做到，他必须做到。

  


皮毛下面，Keith的动作深却缓慢，Shiro不知道对方能这样坚持多久，他抓紧手下熊毛，中途已经被插射了一次。他的阴道好像真要不够这折磨人的侵犯，哪怕痉挛缠吸几次，还是渴望得淫液泛滥、滴湿屁股下的毛皮。他们身下那块，已经潮得像有人失禁一次，Shiro不好意思地想他们走之前最好带这些毛皮回去销毁，之后再补些新的过来。

他也有点心猿意马幻想，要是这个他们度过初夜的房间从此成为二人幽会的场所，那也没什么不行，在外面他们大可装作兄友弟恭，但关在坚实木门后，他就能完完全全属于Keith。对方将他大腿压到胸口，插入的频率快了些，足够让他眼睛翻白，下腹饱胀等待又一波高潮。

他阴口已因过度使用肿胀充血，随对方阳具抽出，内壁小圈粉红的肉外翻，这个姿势让他承受Keith更深，甬道最内被挤开小口，Shiro刚想起那些徒劳警告，体内那根改变角度，轻轻操他柔软细窄宫口。Shiro腰部弹起，但两腿仍锢在胸前。随对方愈深插进，他也一声声颤抖哀叫，那感觉起来，已不太像是高潮了，仿佛身体被夺取，违反意志体尝快感并遭其驱使。Shiro膝盖并紧，任弟弟亵弄内里，Keith射精时抵在宫口，仿佛将那些热切迷狂的呻吟声也一并灌进他体内。

Shiro的反应迟缓，不知是因太热太累，或得到太多，他从那个紧绷绷的姿势慢慢挣脱，膝盖仍旧弯着，但两脚翘起大大打开，像是雌兽向配偶展示自己肿胀发情的生殖洞，Keith软绵绵趴在他胸口，已经随高潮后的脱力滑出一半，可陷在那软润凹陷里又小小射出一点，全尽喷在入口，让那处应激缩紧漾起皱褶。

Shiro感觉自己要被这男人榨干净了，累得两眼发黑，他的阴部甚至不能碰，被Keith软着的阴茎和鼓胀阴囊蹭着就一阵刺痛，他默默感受刚才凶猛动作在体内留下的酸胀，还有含着弟弟种子的隐隐热意。暴风雪在变小，明天他们又要踏上回程，可此刻他可以让自己不去在乎。Keith眨眨眼，又困得眼皮耷拉下去，“你还冷吗？”他没得到答案就率先睡去了，Shiro轻轻将他从身上抱下来，回到面对面侧躺姿势，好让他偎进自己胸口。

睡眠撑了不到两小时，Shiro被冻醒，发现壁炉余烬将熄。他冒险去添了些柴火，回来时Keith仍旧张开被子迎接，像扇大鸟翅膀将两人蒙在底下。他们试探着接吻，嘴唇都很冷，Keith用手指摩挲他的颧骨，腹部相擦，还有都起了兴趣的下体。

“我想象过……”Keith近乎羞赧，又好像还坠在一个梦里般说。

他让Shiro翻过去，伏上结实的臀部，在上面蹭到流水，蹭到勃起。雌伏承欢的滋味已被身体熟知，Shiro毫无抗拒，只觉得这个姿势更加野蛮和猥亵，Keith卡住他的脖子，身下毛毯因两人交缠微微滑动，小丛粗糙兽毛扎进精口，微刺痒意只加剧射精的刺激。他的乳头也被熊毛刮擦，刚刚浸过唾液，这下很快肿了起来，

Keith一只手掌拢住他的乳房，捏弄肿胀到透明的肉粒，“Shiro，你真的会……会怀孕吗，”他咬着Shiro耳朵问，“那这里会有奶水的，对吗？”

他又不是女人，或奶牛，Shiro为这幼稚问题烧红脸。Keith会明白这些吗？怀孕的人，乳房更加柔软胀坠，再精壮的身体也会添出多余脂肪，那肯定不会是副好看样子。他的情绪会紊乱，会大着肚子渴求自己情人的老二，那个时候Keith如果还一味来刺激他的宫口他一定会疯掉——Shiro对自己的想法感到恶心，他已经是个不称职的兄长，用肮脏幻想玷污他和Keith的关系，未免卑劣可耻。他们本也说好一夜而已。

Keith接着玩他的乳头，当他呻吟着闪躲，就低头细密亲吻背上温暖皮肤。Shiro有点想换个姿势，又有点想他继续手里动作，从前的性爱不涉及到这么多亲吻抚摸，可他和Keith明明从小相处，此刻却像看不够彼此身体般只顾着肌肤相贴，两块蜂蜜面包般甜软黏着。Keith本来乖乖插他女穴，半道又扶着那根沾满他爱液的东西，一点点推到他屁股里。Shiro下半身被压得发麻，后穴的捣弄疼痛又甜美，Keith始终抓着他的手，Shiro心理满足大过身体上的快感：他被彻彻底底地用过了，射满了，饱饱地全是Keith的东西。没人能像他一样给Keith这么多，他兄弟的初次属于他——别说初次了，后面八九次都是他的。

当他又以正面位回到Keith怀中，他终于得以清楚看到Keith变成了什么样子，下唇红肿，面颊柔软，额头布满汗水，将他的长发黏在脸颊那漂亮弧线。他的双眼是那样明亮，Shiro看着它们太多次，渴望它们太多次。

不久前的宴会，他在酒杯后看见了Keith脸上同样的神情，多么不可思议，那纯然赤诚、连同悲伤的阴影出现在同个人面庞，对视时他眼神坦白，吞吐话语和漠然神情却是个秘密。

“Keith……天啊，别难过，我做错什么了吗？”他去碰对方的脸，Keith闭眼埋在他手里，“到底出了什么事，你都可以对我说，宝贝，我会一直陪着你。”

Keith看向他，眼圈发红。

“你以前也这么问过我。”他说。

那不是场愉快的交谈，Shiro率先退避，但现在他没什么可以隐藏的了，他的身体曾经是一桩隐秘耻辱，而Keith接纳他，占有他。在这座暴雪中的木屋，违背道德而纵情媾和，是他一切欲望的终点，Shiro并不认为自己多么高尚，秘密被封存，离开这他们仍是自己的躯体。

“我没有对你隐瞒什么，Shiro，你也许不会明白，我的秘密是你，”Keith的声音发抖，他的脸庞也是，“一直是你。”

  


他们不得不牵着马，在及膝深的雪中跋涉。阳光从背后照来，投下无数蓝色雪影，云仍旧低低在山顶盘旋，他们不敢掉以轻心，唯有快些赶路。

风声约莫凌晨停止，Shiro被一线天光唤醒，外面残存的只有黑夜和死寂。他去取了雪块煮开，供简单擦洗身体，但他仍不知道该怎么处理还含在体内那些物事。

Keith看着他的动作，神情只比之前更沉重。他帮Shiro重新扣上迦拉义肢，但动作小心、似乎随时有火苗咬噬指尖。除此之外，他们尽量不再碰到对方，用冷得发抖的手指各自穿衣、系好斗篷。厚重的衣物头一次令Shiro感到虚假的安全，毛料下的皮肤仍旧敏感，种满齿印吻痕，他大腿上有Keith指甲抓出来的一条条血印子，那种伤口很好愈合，但Shiro会知道它们曾经在那，每道伤口在皮肤上的位置，每个吻，每一次热忱迷狂的爱抚，他全都记得，像一个囚徒的烙印，灼烧在记忆深处。

像一个秘密。

凌晨，Keith又弄了他两回，激烈更甚以往，Shiro被顶弄得几乎散了架，他的宫口含着对方勃起前端，黏腻的撞击和被劈开两半般的快感让他以为Keith从此要嵌合在他身体里。他说了难堪的话，说了好多，就在Keith用磨人力道折腾他的宫口时，Shiro甚至一不小心牢骚：哪有兄弟间做爱还怀上孩子的？

这想法反倒更像是催情药，Shiro很快潮吹了，搂着Keith被他抓挠到没一块好肉的后背，他想象自己内里那个新生的、可怜的小器官此时被填得多满，柔软黏膜试图裹住那么多稠白的精液，违心地不要它们溢出来、涌出来。他自己的种子一点点洒在肚子上，两条腿禁不住抽搐，放松臀部等待Keith慢慢停下对他子宫的亵弄。

Keith抬起头时，滚烫液滴砸到脸上，不知是汗水、还是眼泪。Shiro一只手掌托住弟弟的后脑，让他重新对着自己俯下，缠进一个温柔的吻。

他会记得他们的第一个吻。

在湖边，密林掩映之下，诸神抛弃之地。Keith跪在他身边的冻土，送上颤抖双唇。

这一个则是湿的、暖的，带着泪水和汗的咸涩，一吻过去，他们仿佛都对彼此陌生，注视对方下颌、鼻梁、眉骨，每个细节清晰如斯。更为袒露、更为血淋淋的事物代替了曾经隔阂在两人间的灰雾，它比火焰更热而，比雪更寒冷。

雪中的小腿开始麻木了，Shiro咬牙忍耐，他回头去看跟在身后的弟弟，对方斗篷的兜帽盖过头顶，阴影中的脸庞晦暗不明。

他刚想问问对方是否还好，靴子突然被绊了一下，Shiro愣了愣，马儿随他的动作乖巧地停步。他弯下腰，在松软的积雪里摸索，碰到坚冷一团。

他将它抓在手心，捞出厚雪。

那是只北方红雀，全身冻僵，毫无生气地躺在他手心。Shiro犹豫地用手指去感受它的心脏，又凑到耳边去听。

“怎么了？”Keith在后面有些担心地问。他摇了摇头：“没什么！”

Shiro将那僵硬的鸟儿揣进胸口的口袋里，牵上马，向前走去。

  


  


END

  



End file.
